St Ive's Public Highschool Home of the Killers
by CaeElwing
Summary: St. Ive’s Public High School.Wonderful teachers,wonderful students…yah right.a F and J fic!Chapter 6 FINALLY UP!REJOICE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, Jason (though I wish I did), or future characters, but I do own Eve! She's mine!

Now, I'm not really up-to-date with my horror movies, so some of this might not be true.

Okay? 

Freddy says "Review!!"

Jason says: "Review!!"

Chapter 1

The high school was a grand one, St. Ive's Public High School. Wonderful teachers, wonderful students…yeah right. 

This story is about two boys who went to this school; Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Freddy was very smart, but not one of those nerds. He never volunteered in class, and never studied. He never cared. But even thus, he still got the best marks. He was very powerful, a master of the art of Claw fighting (A/N: a made up sport for Freddy's weapon…^.^;;)

They were the only friend of the other, because Freddy hated everyone else, and Jason was Jason. Strong, silent type, ugly, kinda slow…but, even though he's 16, very much tall, very much muscular, and trained a lot. He was leader of the fencing club (A/N: Go figure, eh?). They hated the 'popular' people (A/N Who doesn't?) and wanted them all to die and rot in Hell (A/N: Another go figure). What happens when another of their…'kind' comes to the school? What if they were a girl? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a brisk, cold morning. Sixteen-year-old Freddy Krueger winced slightly as his backpack dug into the wound made by his step-father. He hated that man. Hated with more then hate. His mother was in the metal hospitable again. -Where's the damn bus?!- he thought, -and where the hell is Jason?!- 

Suddenly, Jason appeared beside him. "About time, Voorhees." he muttered. 

"…Hey." Jason sighed

"Gah!" Freddy tried not to wince as his bag dug deeper into his wound, but it turned into a small cry of pain as it ripped open another wound. "Crap." 

Jason frowned, wanting to help his only friend, but he knew he would be pushed away. He was the only one who knew Freddy was beaten by his 'father'. 

The yellow bus rounded the corner. It slowed to a shrieking stop in front of the boys. They climbed in and walked to the very back of the bus. That was where they sat, no one else. Until today. A girl walked in then. If it wasn't for her metallic blue hair, Freddy wouldn't have noticed. She wore Gothic jeans, and a black, Gothic shirt. Black eye liner cascaded around her silver eyes. Several people snickered at her. Yet she held her head up high as she walked to the back, the only empty seats. She sat three seats away from Freddy, who sat on one side, while Jason sat on the other. The bus started, and she took out a walkman and left the world behind as she day dreamed. 

~~~~~~~~

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Eve Hope." The teacher motioned to the blue haired girl standing beside him. "Tell us about yourself, Eve." 

The Goth shrugged, "If I have to. Where I come from is none of your business, but since this old _teacher_ is making me, I come from Egypt. What I did there is none of your business." a sturdy frown was planted on her face. The students were horrified. No one had talked to a teacher like this…since Freddy arrived. 

"Sit down, Hope, and don't start your year with a detention!" the teacher snapped. Eve smirked and sat two desks away from Jason, who was sniggering. Before her, the only ones who were able to make adults lose their cool had been him and Freddy. 

Lisa Carter was a middle-man. Middle-woman, actually. Not popular, not hated. Just middle. With plain brown hair and green eyes, she was mousy-looking. She and her friends watched Eve, and were sure she'd end up being friends with Freddy and/or Jason. That'd be bad. Then there would be three. 

"We have to stop her. Look, she's sitting by herself over there…let's go join her!' Lisa sighed. 

"Yes, let's!" piped Luna. Her bright, gleaming eyes reflected happiness, and her blonde hair swished as she rocked to and fro on her chair.

"Fine." Reda snapped. As she got up, her red hair swirled around her hazel eyes. They got up with their trays, and sat down with her. Eve looked startled at their arrival. 

"Hey! My name's Lisa!" She smiled, "This is Luna, and this is Reda!" 

"Hey," Eve leaned back on her chair. 

"Hey, can we move?" Reda said suddenly, "I have this weird feeling, ya know?" 

"Why should we move?" Eve asked. 

"Because, this is where me an' Jason sit, whores." a icy voice asked from behind Eve. The other three girl's eyes widened in terror. 

"F-Freddy!" Lisa yelped jumping up. The other two girls did the same. Eve looked up into the cool-but-angry face of Freddy. 

"You have a problem with me sitting here?" Eve smirked. 

"That's what I just said." Freddy narrowed his eyes, "I sit here."

"Funny, I don't see your name on it." Eve snarled. 

"Eve! Let's just go, please!" Luna said, shaking. 

"No. We got here first." Eve stood up. 

Freddy growled, "You looking for a fight?" 

"Why not, it'll be over in two seconds, with you on the ground." she smirked. 

"I don't think so." another cold voice said. Eve turned to see Jason. Her eyes widened as she saw the sheer size of him. Then, she was back to calm. 

"Fine, two on one? That's cool." 

"NO, IT'S NOT!!!!" Lisa grabbed Eve, and dragged her away. 

~~~~In the Yard~~~

"What in the seven hells were you thinking?!?!?" Lisa yelled at the girl. 

"Who was the shrimp and the tank??" Eve asked, ignoring Lisa. 

Luna gulped, "Freddy was the guy with that hat. Jason's the tank." 

"WHY DID YOU CHALLENGE THEM?!?!?" Lisa yelled.

"He challenged me. Sheesh, Lisa, calm down."

"You lucky that Lisa risked her neck to get you! Jason would've beaten you to a pulp!" Reda smirked.

"What, are they boyfriends or something?" Eve raised her eyebrows.

All three clamped a hand over her mouth, looking around wildly. "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!" Lisa roared. Some muffled noises came from Eve's mouth. 

"What?" Luna pulled back her hand. 

"Fine! Just stop yelling!" Eve sighed, rubbing her temples, "I'm gonna go for a walk. By myself." she got up, and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in the forest by the school, resting on the trunk of an old oak. 

-I never should have come here,- she thought,-I should've stayed in Egypt, where the gods were at least with me.-

"But now, in this foreign land, the gods are only in my soul." she whispered. She wanted to see the pyramids again, she wanted to feel the sand on her face. She wanted the heat on her shoulders…

"I want to go home," she muttered, and a tear danced onto her cheek. Realising what was happening, she wiped it off, and looked around. Had anyone seen…? No. Good. 

Hearing the bell ring, she got up. She was gonna see her locker now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is your locker, Hope." the teacher smacked it, then turned and disappeared into the crowd. She opened it, and started putting her books into it. Then she pasted two pictures in it: one of a pyramid, and one of her…'family', when they had been happy. She was four in that picture. Suddenly, she heard people skirt off to the sides of the halls. She looked around to see The Tank coming. 

"Aw, no." she muttered, seeing him head towards the locker next to hers. 

Jason slammed his locker open, and grabbed some stuff from it. He pulled it out, and slammed it shut again, without locking it. She stared at his huge back, thinking, -Why didn't he lock it?- 

"Hey, Eve." Lisa's voice cut through her thoughts, "This your locker?" 

"Yeh, right beside Jason's." she muttered, slamming shut her locker and locking it. 

"That's not good," Lisa frowned. 

"Why doesn't he lock his locker?" Eve asked. 

"He doesn't? I dunno." Lisa shrugged, and walked off to her first class, waving over her shoulder. Eve shook her head and walked to history, her class. 

And as luck would have it, the teacher glared at her and told her to sit next to "Mr. Krueger." 

~~~~~~~~

Plz Review! No flames, plz, as they r a arch-enemy of authors everywhere! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

She was sitting with Freddy. 

-This is gonna be fun…- she thought as she sat down. Freddy seemed to be asleep, though, and didn't notice her sit down. He was snoring a little, after all. She sighed and thought, -if he sleeps every class, maybe it will be ok…- 

__

A sudden movement beside him forced him to snap his head around. No one. Nothing but white. Freddy sighed happily and drove the knife back into his step-father's chest. Nice and deep. Coopery blood flowed around his knees. Freddy laughed. Try and beat me now, father_! He smirked. Another movement startled him, and he jumped around…_

…and blinked in the bright light. He sat up slowly, and it dawned on him he had been dreaming. What bugged him more, though, was that girl from lunch was sitting beside him. He clenched his fists, and glared at her. She smirked at him, and whispered, "You have fun killing your father in your dreams?" 

Freddy froze, then said, "He's my step-father. How did you-?"

"You were whispering in your sleep." 

"So you eavesdropped on my-"

"No, it's just the teacher put me so damn close to you its impossible to not hear." Eve sighed and leaned back in her chair. She shut her eyes and seemed to escape into her day-dreams. 

Freddy watched her for a few moments, then decided to return to 'killing' his step-father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind was strong the next day. Eve shivered as she headed towards the bus stop. It _was_ October, but it felt like December. "It's never so damn cold in Egypt!" she cursed, "Why couldn't I stay there?" 

-Because,- that little voice said, -He would've gotten you.-

"Ya, I know…" she muttered, "I know…" she looked up, and saw Freddy standing there, waiting for the bus. -This must be his stop,- the second voice said. She sighed at it's stupidity. 

He was leaning against the pole, frowning at a unseen force. Eve stopped, and waited a few feet away. She sat down, and leaned against the tree. 

-When is that damn bus coming?- she thought.

-I dunno,- a voice answered. 

-I'd better name you all, so I know who's talking and who's smart…- she did so.

-Wow,- thought Voice #1, -Freddy is kinda cute…-

-WHAAAAT?!?!?- she thought angrily. 

-Uh oh, Voice Numba one is BUSTED!!- laughed V #2

-Shut up, 2!- V #1 yelled.

5 sighed, -I rather like Jason…-

-The voices have fallen in love with my enemies. Wonderful.- Eve thought. 

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She opened one eye, then both. "No," she whispered, "Oh please, Isis no!" she pressed against the tree as hard as she could, but the footsteps kept coming. "I-I got away from you!" she whispered wildly, "No, please no! I-I'm not…" 

There was no mistaking it. Judiah was walking down the street towards her. 

Freddy looked from Eve to the stranger, puzzled. -What in hell is wrong with her? She looks like she's seen the devil.- he looked down the street to see a kid, no older then himself, with raven black hair and endless voids of black eyes. He was wearing leather pants, and a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. 

The stranger stopped in front of the scared Eve. "Long time no see, Hala." she smirked in Arabic. (Freddy didn't understand). 

Eve stood up on out-of-control legs. "There is no one named Hala here, demon." she hissed back, also talking in Arabic, "You were blessed by Seth at birth." 

Judiah laughed, "Good thing I was, Hala! Or I'd probably be like you." He picked her up by the throat, and slammed her against the tree. He whispered, "We missed you in Egypt, so I was sent to bring you back."

"I'll never go back!!" she yelled in English, "Never!!!" 

He grinned, and also in English, laughed "Wanna bet? You'll be back in Egypt wether I have to carry to back or drag you back. Your choice." 

"Neither!!" she screamed, kicking him in the groin. He dropped her in pain, and Eve started running when someone stopped her. "Freddy, let me go NOW!!" she yelled. 

"Wait. He'll be here any minute. All I have to say is that he tried to rape you." Freddy smirked. 

"Listen, boy, it's none of your business wether I try to rape her or not!" Judiah yelled, "So give her back so I _can_ rape her!" 

"I don't think you'll be raping anyone, buddy." Freddy laughed. A shadow emerged over Judiah. 

He turned to see Jason glaring at him. "Kindly die."

"Right on time." Freddy laughed as Jason starting beating the shit out of Judiah. Eve watched all this wide-eyed, still being held by Freddy. 

"Wha-what the…" she muttered, "Why…?"

"Jason hates rape, hates it with a passion. He'll kill anyone who tries to rape a innocent girl…like you." 

Eve stared at Freddy as he let go and starting helping his friend. -HA!- 1 yipped, -He's sweet!- 

-So's Jason!!" 5 yelled back, -Look what he's doing to Judiah!-

Eve shook her head, and said, "Er, the bus is here." They both looked up, then looked back at the bloody, crumbled mass that used to be Judiah. 

"Ah, well, good things always end." Freddy dusted himself off, then grabbed his bag. Jason did the like, and she followed them onto the bus. Sitting with Lisa and Luna, she refused to tell them what happened. 

"C'mon, please! Jason looked really pissed!!" Luna begged.

"NO," Eve snapped, and that was that. 

"You never smile," Luna whispered. 

"Huh?" Eve looked at her, puzzled. 

"You always smirk, or sneer, or frown. You never smile." Luna stated, "Why?"

"There's nothing much in my life to smile about," Eve sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon, you stupid locker!!" Eve shouted at the hunk of metal, "Damn you!!" she tried franticly to open it, but nothing seemed to work. "Stupid piece of shit!! This is so not my ^%#@in day!!!!" she yelled. People were staring at her, but she didn't care. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Jason and (of course) Freddy. 

Freddy smirked at her, "What in hell is wrong with you, whore?" 

-This morning he calls me a 'innocent girl' but now he calls me a whore?- she thought. 

"None of your damn business!!" she hissed. Turning back to her locker, she struggled to get it open. "God damn it!!" 

"Move," Jason commanded. Eve looked up (way up) and watched as he easily opened it. "That's why I never lock mine." as they walked away, Eve thought, -What was THAT about?-

As she gathered her books, she didn't notice the picture of her family fall to the floor. 

The hall was empty as Freddy headed to the men's room. He noticed something on the floor by Hope's locker, and picked it up.


	3. Chapter Three

*In tears* People actually read my story!!

To Alexandrea S: Here, have a cookie! *gives A.S a cookie*, and here, I updated!!

To Danielle L.B: Thank you for the writing-style compliment, and if you think this is bizarre, well…so do I! I go along with what I type. 

*big grin* Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

It was a picture of her family. 

Five people were in the picture. A tall man with a beard (-Her father,- he thought,) and a little blue-haired girl on his shoulders. A blonde women, most likely her mother, was laughing beside another blonde haired teenager. Two dark haired teens were by the father and Eve. They were all standing in front of a pyramid. They were all happy. 

"Where did you get that?" he heard Eve's voice from behind him. He turned around to face her. 

"The floor, bitch." he threw it back at her. 

She caught it and he heard her whisper, "Thank you." 

"Who was that guy from this morning that you were so terrified of?" he asked. 

"Judiah. One of my brothers' friends." she sighed, and opened her locker, "Trying to get me back to Egypt…"

"Why don't you go?" Freddy asked.

"…" she looked down at the picture. "I…"

"Your family's there, judging from that picture." Freddy glared at her, "Why act like you're the only one with pain?" he snarled, adding, "Well I'm sorry to have to say this, but you're not." 

Eve slammed her locker shut, and starting walking away. 

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!!" Freddy yelled. Eve slowed to a stop. 

"You're right," she hissed, surprising Freddy, "I don't know what its like being beaten by my stepfather. But," she turned her head a little to face him, "I do know what it's like being raped by my brothers. And also having my sister kill my mother, and trying to kill me." she continued her way down the hall. 

~~~~~~~

"What's wrong, Eve?" Lisa asked. 

"Yeah!" Luna piped, "Cheer up!"

"Whatever," Eve muttered. 

"So, did you see that new boy?" Reda laughed, "He's cute, man!"

"What's his name?" Eve asked, suddenly alert. 

"James Johnson. He's from Australia." Luna sighed. 

"Oh, okay…" Eve sighed with relief. 

The girls continued their chatter, but Eve wasn't really listening. Something about boys. 

"Please excuse this interruption," the speaker boomed, "The Claw Fighting tournament as been rescheduled to middle break. Could Freddy Krueger come to the gym please." 

From the corner of her eyes, Eve saw Freddy get up from his table and leave the cafeteria. "Claw Fighting tournament?" she asked puzzled. 

"Yeah, it's our school unique sport. Freddy's the master of it." Lisa grinned, her eyes gleaming, "He always kicks ass, and you can guarantee blood when it comes to Freddy." 

Luna giggled, "You have to come see it with us!" 

"Sure," Eve muttered, "Sure." 

~~~

The crowd in the gym was huge. All the school had come to see the tournament. Eve was sitting in the front seat, Lisa and the others insisting on getting there first so they got great seats. In fact, front row and centre. Eve sighed, and watched people file in. -We've been waiting for at least fifteen minutes!- she thought, -When's this gonna start?!- Beside her, an empty seat wore a sign that, in big black letters, stated, 'Reserved'. 

As if on cue, the announcer, a boy named Rick, stepped into the arena. "Ladies, Gentlemen and Teachers! This is a barbaric sport of…Claw Fighting!!" the crowd screamed. Luna was the loudest. "I know why the ladies are here, at least…To see Freddy without his shirt!" All the girls booed and laughed at the same time. "Now, I know, you wanna see blood…but first, we have to introduce Freddy's victims!" Cheers were heard. Eve then noticed some foreign students sitting across the room. 

"Hello." a voice whispered beside Eve. She turned, and found the new boy, James, sitting in the reserved seat. He had green eyes, and coal black hair. His skin had a tint of Korea, and he had a nice smile.

"Er…hey." she said. She twitched, unfamiliar at the presence of a boy beside her. 

"You want to go out later?" he smiled at her. 

"Er-" 

"Great, I'll meet you at the Café Lounge." He got up. He then made his way back to his seat, leaving a dazzled Eve behind. 

"Ladies and Gents, may I present Kyle Wellington! By chance you'll all remember _him_!" 

The half of the audience that was from St. Ive's laughed. The foreign students hissed. 

"Huh?" Eve muttered to Luna, "What happened?" 

Luna grinned, "Freddy almost killed him." 

"Oh," Eve laughed. 

"Now, what the ladies have been waiting for…FREDDY KRUEGER!!!"


	4. Chapter Four

Oh, thanks for the awesome reviews!!

To Alex: *hands a bag of marshmallows* Thanks! I will keep going on!

To Liz: plz don't rip me apart!! And yes, its too bad M _was_ in a mental hall…

To Miyuki: Yes, isn't it? *snicker snicker* I have it covered…*wink wink*

To everyone else: thanks for the reviews, they were too short to put on this…but I thank you!

Now, the moment we all have been waiting for…FREDDY RIPPING SOMEONE APART!!!

~~~~~

Chapter 4

Freddy jumped onto the stage, the roars of the St. Ives group drowning out the hisses and boos of the foreigners. He was wearing rip-off track pants, no shirt, which displayed old, rail thin scars down his back and ((A/N: Freddy fan-girls faint)) very muscular chest. One his right hand, a glove, tipped with 5 inch long claws. On his head was his trademark hat. A soft chant became a loud roar, "Freddy. Freddy. Freddy! Freddy!! FREDDY! FREDDY!!" 

"What's with the scars?" Eve whispered to Luna.

"I dunno…some people say he does that on purpose to look cool while fighting, but…" she shrugged. 

"And why would he?" a icy voice, from beside Eve, hissed. She turned to see Jason lounging in the 'Reserved' seat. He had a calm look on his face, and looked almost bored. 

"Ladies and Gents, and Freddy," the announcer yelled, "Let the fight begin!" 

***

Blood littered the arena. "The finals! Not surprisingly, Freddy vs. Mars!" Freddy jumped onstage, and across from him, a raven haired boy stood. He had black eyes, and he was considerably more muscular then his opponent. He was wearing jeans, and like Freddy, no shirt. 

"So," the boy, Mars, smirked, "You are the infamous Freddy Krueger, eh?" he grinned, strapping on his claw, "I've been waiting for the pleasure of being the first to beat you!" 

Freddy didn't answer, taking his time to strap his clawed glove on. "What, nothing to say?" Mars smirked, "No remarks? No comebacks? Nothing to please your fan club?" He waved his clawed hand at the Ive's audience, who were snarling at him. "And what's with the tacky scars, man?" 

Freddy looked up, smirking. "You're gonna be the one with scars." 

"GO!" the announcer yelled. 

Both leaped up and at their enemies. Their claws clashed, and sparks flew from the meeting blades. The bounced away, then started circling one another. "Come and get it, loser!" Mars yelled. 

Freddy grinned, and ran at the boy. In his blind spot, Mars brought his claw up, and gored into Freddy's back. 

It was like a chain reaction. All the scars that had took so long to heal, reopened. Blood spurted onto the arena, and Freddy had to bite his tongue to keep in a cry of pain. Eve gasped as the blood snaked it's way down Freddy's back. "Shit!" Luna winced. 

Looking back at the arena, she saw Freddy glare at Mars, then resume the fight. Sparks flew, the ringing of the meeting blades echoed around the gym. Both had serious scratches now, but the worst was yet to come. 

There was silence. Freddy's hat fell to the floor. It had five huge holes through it. Freddy jaw dropped. "My hat…" he whispered. Then, all his insane fury, towards his step-father, towards the teachers, towards Mars, towards Eve surfaced. He attacked with sudden speed that Mars was instantly knocked cold. Freddy was still breaking his bones and snapping ribs when Jason jumped from his seat onto the stage, and forced him to stop. Mars was now a crumpled heap, his once-handsome face a bloody mask. He had to practically drag his friend to the Nurses' Office. There, Freddy calmed down a little. 

Eve raced over the school yard, knowing the Nurses' treatment would not be enough. If she could only find…aha! A couple of yellow dandelions were growing near the forest's edge. She plucked them from the ground, and started running towards the school again. She had to get there on time…

Freddy was sitting on a bed with white, cotton sheets. The blood had slowed to as stop, but he had still lost a ton of blood. Jason was sitting in a chair by him, the nurse was standing by the phone. 

"I'm going to have to call 991, Mr. Krueger," the nurse drawled, "So-" 

"Wait!" The door slammed open, and Eve ran in, panting like a dog. "Leave!" she forced the nurse out the door, then grabbed a bowl and shoved the weeds into it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Freddy hissed. Jason looked at her like she was nuts. 

"This is a top secret and very old recipe," she panted as she smashed the weeds into a powder, "Jason! Grab me some water from the sink. A cup should be enough." she nodded to the sink, and he came back with a cup f water. "Thanks," she poured it in, then started mixing it. It turned into a greeny-yellowy paste. She brought it over to Freddy, and smeared it down his back. 

His eyes went wide as hell, and his jaw dropped. A rippling pain soared through every muscle, every bone. After 2 seconds, it was followed by a soothing coolness that made a shiver go down his spine. "Ho-ly-shit!" he gasped. The wave of pain and calm kept repeating itself, forcing him to gasp for air. 

"Freddy, calm down, or you'll start bleeding again," Eve bit her tongue, and put more on his back, until the bowl was empty. 

Freddy gained a grip on himself, and asked, "Why…are…you…doing…this?" 

She paused, then said, "Because you two saved my life." she turned on the heel of her boots and stalked out. 

~~~

Lisa shifted on the grass, looking at Eve. She seemed to be deep in thought, about something or an other. "I'm bored!" Luna cried. 

"Stop whining," Reda snapped. The blonde didn't answer, just looked at the ground. 

Eve ignored them all; she was in fact, thinking about what Judiah could've done. A lot; take her back to Egypt; rape her; kill her, even…

None of them were nice thoughts. 


	5. Chapter Five

Elwing: It's me, Elwing! Sorry it took so long! To Laurthe: MUFFINS!!! *grabs muffins* Yay!! To MORBID PRINCESS(): all in good time, my friend. And to the kind reviewer who emailed me.you inspired me for this chapter! 

Thanks to all the reviewers, you gals and guys keep me writing! Now, for the disclaimer. I own not Freddy or the super-uber-hunky-ultraliscious-iwanthimasmyslaveboy Jason! I do own Eve, and the school, and random friends (Lisa, Luna, what's-her-face.the mean one.) and random enemies, (Judiah.the-dude-you'll-meet-in-this-chapter.). Enjoy the chapter, whilst I enjoy these muffins! *chomp*

Chapter 5

Eve walked down the lonely road, surrounded by houses. The night was clear and crisp, and the stars seemed to fall on her every time she looked to the heavens. They glowed with a passion she envied. Rubbing her arms, she looked down on the blue tank-top that was doing nothing against the cold. The jeans she had on creaked, or was that her knees? She exhaled, and a cold of carbon monoxide floated in front of her face. 

"Hello, my child." a raspy voice greeted. Eve jumped about five feet.

"W-who's there?" she turned around, her eyes wide. 

An old women, about half Eve's height, stood before her now. Her white hair flipped around, her eyes a mischievous green. She had on black pants, a white top and a purple cloak-like thing. She smiled, and all the lines and bags seemed to deepen. "Don't be afraid, my child. I am a fortune-teller." 

"I-I'm not afraid," Eve managed to gasp, trying to slow her racing heart, "You just startled me, that's all!"

The women's grin widened, "Well, my child, would you like your future shown to you? You have a dark aurora around you, my dear." 

"That's nice," she said dryly, regaining her composure, "I'm sure I do."

The old women laughed harshly, "You don't believe me, do you? Come, I'll show you." the old lady held out her hand. "Take my hand, and close your eyes." 

Eve hesitated, then did so. "Don't tell anyone what you see," the old women added, and a blurry image came to focus. 

__

She was standing on a cliff, which seemed to guard the small town below. A large, roaring waterfall poured from its side, and trees moaned in the distance. And standing there, beside the basin of water stood a women, her blue hair flying around her face. She seemed to noticed something, and turned to face Eve. Her appearance was strange, blue track pants, a mostly-white sports bra, and a bloody machete in her right hand. Her clothes were stained with dried, and fresh, blood. But what really captivated Eve was the women's eyes. They were a light silver, with no black pupil. She smiled, and her soft voice startled her out of her vision; "Love him whilst you can." 

Eve blinked. She was standing in the middle of the road, gasping for air. The old women was gone, but the women's voice echoed in her mind; "Love him whilst you can."

-Who do I love?- she thought.well, no one! But.maybe she would? 

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU STUPID FUCK!!" a loud and all-too-familiar voice shouted, "WHY'D YA LET HER GO?!?!"

Eve's eyes widened, and she crept around a nearby corner. The voices were coming from a park, and crouching low, she peeked from the bushes. A gang of males were standing around, some sitting, all smoking. In the centre of the group were two men, one standing, one kneeling, blood pouring from everywhere. "I-I'm sorry!" tears of pain were sliding down Judiah's cheeks, 

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the other hissed. His metallic blue hair was spiked, and his cold, silver eyes seemed to glow with rage. There was no mistake. It was Amir. He was wearing white breeches, and a dusty, tan t-shirt. "You let her go!"

"B-But, Amir! There was this guy, he was HUGE!" Judiah sobbed, "And this other kid-"

"KID?! You were beaten up by kids?!?" Amir laughed, and the others laughed with him. Judiah looked around franticly, hoping someone would help him. Eve's brother grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this," he pulled out a knife. Judiah started crawling away as fast as possible. The other gang members circled them so he couldn't get away. "You always were a loser," Amir sneered, "Go to Hell." and stabbed the young man in the stomach. Tearing along his skin, the knife forced some intestines to wriggle out, and Judiah screamed in pain. 

Eve was amazed that she didn't feel sick at the sight. She blinked, and heard a voice sneer behind her, "Spying on people, are we?" 

She turned, and found Freddy's smirk. Standing behind him, watching them both coolly, was Jason. "Shut up, freak!" she hissed. 

"What, I'll scare whoever you're spying on away?" he chuckled. "Wh-" Another scream of pain came from the group. Eve bit her lip, and looked back. Judiah was certainly dead now. A knife was through his throat, crimson blood seeping down his body, and landing on Amir, who was laughing like a mental patient. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Freddy look through the bushes beside her. 

"Hm. I see now." Freddy chuckled, "He a friend of yours?"

"Hardly." Eve hissed. With a soft sigh, she stood up. "I'll see ya guys later, I guess." She slowly walked away, making sure not to look back, as she longed to. When she rounded a corner of the square park, Eve found a bench, and sat on the rusted metal. _Love him whilst you can._

Eve' eyelids slowly came down over her orbs of silver. Raising them again, she asked herself, -Where did that come from?- 

-I dunno,- someone else answered. 

-That thingy the fortune-teller showed us!-

-ME!- Eve almost shouted, -She showed ME! Not you! None of you!-

Someone else sighed, -Well, maybe she showed _you_, but we all saw it. The vision of that lady.-

"Just shut up," she whispered/begged, "Please, just.go away." She knew they wouldn't. She knew they never would. They were always talking, chattering away. They would be enough to drive her insane. If she wasn't already. They would wake her up when the arguments got heated. And they got heated, all right. She could see it in her mind's eye, though she could never see the actual voices. "Go away."

"What was that?" Freddy's voice drawled, "Talkin' to yourself, eh?" 

Eve's head snapped up. Freddy and Jason were standing right in front of her. "What do you want?" she snapped, "Just go away, and mind your own business!" 

They both seemed a little stunned at this coming from Eve, and Freddy shrugged. "Whatever, bitch." and started to walk away. Eve looked down, ashamed of the tears that were fighting to fall. "Jason? You coming, or-" 

"Amir! I think I hear someone from over there!" a male shouted from the park. 

"No!" Eve hissed, looking up wildly. He'd see her hair, and know.he'd know it was her! Looking around franticly, she spotted Freddy's hat. Without thinking twice, she jumped up, and ran to snatch it from his had. 

"What the hell?!?" He hissed, "Gimme back my hat, Whore!" 

"Just play along!" she hissed, shoving her blue curls up the fedora. Glancing at Freddy's mouth, she saw a lit cigarette in his mouth. -Damn!- she looked at Jason's. Nothing. She sucked in some air, and jumping up, attached her mouth to his. 

Freddy blinked. "What.the.hell." Jason staggered back. 

"Just.play.along.please!" she half-whimpered. He hesitated, then put his hands on her waist, his cheeks a dull red. 

Freddy felt an anger well up inside of him. Seeing Jason holding Eve like that made him boil.but he didn't know why. -What the fuck.I don't even like that piece of trash! I hate her! She's rude.she's ugly.she's got the biggest breasts I've ever seen.Where did that come from?!- 

The blue haired youth came up from around the corner, and looked over the kissing 'couple'. "It's nothing, just a couple o' kids making out." he disappeared, and Eve slide out of Jason's grasp. 

"Wh-why.?" Jason could barely talk. His face glowed a reddish-colour. 

"If he had seen my eyes, it would've been the end of me. An' I couldn't kiss Freddy, I don't want a cig down my throat, thanks." Sweeping the fedora of her head, she passed it back to Freddy. 

-But it's really cause you loooooooove him!- they giggled. 

-I do not!- she snapped back.

"Oh.kay." Freddy's voice snapped her back to realty as he replaced the hat. Eve could even see him blushing a little. 

"Well, well." an ice-cold voice hissed, "If it ain't ol' blue-head." 

Eve felt her heart start to race, her throat tighten. Turning, she came face-to-face with her worst nightmare. 

"Who the hell are you?" Freddy snarled, glaring at the blue haired teen. 

"Like the new look, Hala?" Amir smirked, "I dyed my hair blue, like yours, and got contacts." 

"M-My name isn't Hala." Eve stuttered, "And I don't know who you are!" 

"Don't lie, dear sister. We all miss you terribly. That is, we all miss you in our beds." He grinned, and the other gang members came from behind him. 

"Uh." Eve's eyes widened, and she stepped back, hitting a wall that was Jason and Freddy. "No." 

"But it looks like you got more boyfriends." Amir eyed Jason, keeping his distance for once, "So, we'll come back another time, sweetie." he winked, and they all lumbered off. 

Eve let out a long breath. Sliding to her knees, she let the tears she had kept for so long slid down her cheeks silently. Black covered her vision, and the last thing she heard was Freddy shout, "Shit!" 

~~~~~

I'M DONE!! I hope y'all love it, AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

I'm back! Thanks for the awesome reviews! ^^

To Raven: I SLAVED! And here's your chapter. Would you like fries with that? And I'm sorry about that aurora/aura mistake. Thanks for picking it out!

To Telrunya: AHHHHHH!! NO ONE I KNOW IN REAL LIFE WAS SUPPOSED TO READ THIS!!…Oh well. You really like it??? 

To all the reviewers who thought Eve is a lucky Bitch fer kissin' Jason: I know, I couldn't resist! I think, at some point, I'll make an alternate chapter of what would've happened if she had kissed Freddy…PS: I AGREE!

Disclaimer! I don't own Freddy, and even though I wished on as many stars as I could find, I don't own Jason (but I seriously wish I did…I want him as my slave boy!! (Lol Telrunya, its true!). BUT! I own Eve, random friends, random enemies, and the School! (dun dun dun!) In this chapter, there's a special someone that every Friday the 13th fan knows and…loves. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

PS: This clown-zombie chick…M-something…just to let you all know, I HATE HER, and she will never ever be in any of my stories. Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warm…she was somewhere warm. Her eyelids were heavy as all Hell, and she could feel something soft on her hand. 

Then a voice swirled around her head, "Is she awake yet?" 

The voice was gentle and calming, and she realised the air she had held in her lungs. -What happened…?- Eve didn't know whether she said it or thought it. 

"She just talked, mom. I think she is." Who was that? The voice sounded familiar…J…Jason? That sounded right…

"Why'd we even bring her hear?" …That cold voice could only be Freddy…

"Ugh…" she groaned, and lifted her heavy lids, "W-Where…?" She slowly sat up. 

"My house." Jason was sitting on a couch, beside where Freddy was lounging. 

"W-Why…did you bring…me here?" Eve blinked. -Why would they…?-

Freddy was about to say something when a women came in. "Oh, she's sitting up and awake!" 

Eve blinked. The woman standing in the doorway was a bit short, with reddish-orange hair. Her eyes sparkled a blue colour, and her smile was true. She was wearing a blue sweater and black pants. "Uh…" Eve felt stupid and small in front of this women. 

"I'm Mrs. Voorhees, Jason's mother." she nodded as if to prove her point. 

"I'm Eve Hope," she said shyly. 

Mrs. Voorhees turned her attention to the boys, "Freddy, you staying tonight?" 

He shrugged, "Sure, if you'll have me." 

Mrs. Voorhees grinned, "Wonderful! I'll get the room ready! Eve will be staying too!" and she was gone before any of them had a say in it. 

"Uh…" Eve blinked a few times. 

Jason sighed, and stood up, "I guess you're staying." He beckoned for her and Freddy to follow, and they did so. Eve kept her eyes to the floor, she could feel Freddy's glare on the back of her head. 

Pitch black, so dark Eve could hear the boys' heartbeats. Instead of seeing, she could hear quite clearly, and swore breathing was coming from the next room. She was lying between Jason and Freddy on a large mattress, and knew they were both asleep. For one, they both snored, (Jason like two tanks), and they didn't stir at all. 

The dark brought back the memory of the vision. "Love him while you can…" her vision went foggy, and her struggle to stay awake ended.

__

It was dark, but the streetlamps shone. Eve walked though them, memories sliding through her mind. Wincing at the latter, she didn't notice the man until he grabbed her arm. "Ah!" she yelped. An all-too-familiar face appeared. "no…" A name stuck to her tongue, but for the life of her she couldn't remember! 

"Such pretty eyes…let's poison them!" he smirked, and dragged her away. Even if she screamed, no one would help her. They all hated her and wanted her to die anyway. She struggled and screamed anyway, with hope that **someone** would help. 

No one came.

Eve's eyes shot open, and she sat up with a gasp. Something pressed against her lips, and she found her sight one centimetre away from Freddy's deep blue eyes. It took them about five seconds to register in both minds that they were kissing the other, and blew apart. 

Jason walked in, looking from the hissing and spitting Freddy to the very red Eve. He sighed, and said, "I'll leave you two alone." 

  
"NO!" they both shouted. Jason smiled and shook his head. 

"Breakfast is ready, bacon." he disappeared, Eve quickly following. 

Freddy was left alone to think over what happened. How in Hell could someone wake up and sit up _that_ fast. He had been leaning over her because she had been muttering and such. Mainly 'no'. 

Freddy again remembered her soft lips against his, and her chest--

__

STOP IT!! he practically screamed aloud, _DON'T THINK ABOUT HER LIPS NOR CHEST!! _

He stood up, shook himself, then joined Jason and Eve in the kitchen.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Voorhees." Eve bowed her head slightly. 

"It's no problem, dear. Anytime!" she waved as the three headed for the stop. Eve's house was on the way, so she could pick up her stuff there. 

Silence joined the group as they walked on. Eve bit her lip, thinking of something to say. Freddy fingered his cigs, doing the same, and Jason looked to the sky, also doing such. 

"So," they all said in unison. They all blinked, suddenly aware of what happened. A smile cracked Eve's lips, threatening to burst laughing. She bit her tongue to keep from doing so. She glanced at the other two, and saw they were trying not to laugh as well. But what really shocked Eve was that the smile on Freddy's face was genuine. It wasn't his usual smirk, or sly grin or even his sneer. It was a true smile. 

She glanced at the houses beside them, and noticed hers almost passing. "Oops!" she stopped, and backtracked to her door. Jason looked the house over. Blue roof, blue door blue garage, white everything else. 

Freddy voiced his thoughts, "You like blue?" 

Eve laughed as she unlocked her door, "Yes. But it was my sister who chose this house." 

"Sister?" Jason asked. 

Eve nodded, "But she lives in New York." she skipped inside, reappearing a moment later with her bag. "It's a long story." 

Freddy surprised them both by saying, "We have a long way to go." 

They started again in silence, then she finally gave in, "You really want to know?" 

Without hesitation, they both nodded, wanting to learn more about her. She sighed, "My sister and I moved here a month ago. She found a great job in New York, but Ive's was the only school that accepted me. So I moved here, she stayed there. Alice-That's her name- sends me money every week." 

They had arrived at the bus stop none to late. The bus just rounded the corner, and they all climbed on. She smiled as thanks to the two, and sat with a confused Luna. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOOHOO CHAPTER SIX IS DONE!

…on to CHAPTER SEVEN! 


End file.
